Nolan Keselowski
'Nicknames' No, Lan, Peter, Pete, Braddock, Keselowski, or Tiger 'Early Life' Nolan is the middle of William children. He was close with his sisters. They had to be. Since their mother was a drug addict and a prostitute. When they were five their mother died and no family members wanted to take them in they were put into the foster care system. They bounced around in homes because none of the kids ever felt comfortable with the three of them in the house. Guinevere ended up being more of a girly girl then Maia. Maia was more of a tomboy and Guinevere would be along for the ride when Maia would do something outside. Maia had to balance Guinevere out somehow. Nolan got protective and had a temper sometimes. When they got placed in Nicole Braddock's house Guinevere didn't expect much to come of it. It did. Maia had a feeling that they'd finally found their home. Nicole decided to keep them and the three of them bonded with Dominic Braddock. They took care of him and they got along. 'Mother's Relationship' Nolan was happy with his life. He always worried that his mother didn't go on dates. He never questioned it though. He and his siblings never caused trouble for Nicole. Jay would still come over to visit Dominic. Jay sort of also became father figure to Nolan, Guinevere, and Maia. Not that they elder siblings wanted Jay to be the father figure to them. Guinevere could have done without Jay trying to be her father. Maia could as well. Nolan didn't like it either. Guinevere does like her Aunt Scarlett though. Nolan didn't mind his Aunt Scarlett. Dominic was also good friends with Blaine Brooks. Course Blaine was younger then Dominic, but they were friends. He also became friends with Kamden Brooks when Kamden was brought in. He had fun teaching the Brooks boys things random things especially when they were at the Ranch. Guinevere adored the Brooks children. Especially Sienna and Briella because they were girls and she could dress them up. Maia enjoyed being able to take the Brooks children into the great outdoors in their backyard. Nolan's world was turned upside down in a good way in April of 2013. It was when his mom had come back from Martinsville and had Brad Keselowski looking for her number. Scarlett had given Brad Nicole's number and Brad had called and texted, but Nicole had never let anything come of it. Until Maia and Guinevere took matters into their own hands. Maia made the call, but Guinevere told her what to say. They set Nicole up on a date with Brad Keselowski in Nashville. Maia and Guinevere could dress their mother up and then send her off on her date with Brad. They drove her to the restaurant and left her there. Dominic was glad for that. Nolan was glad for that as well. It meant she was finally getting back into the swing of dating finally. After that Brad and Nicole started casually dating. It was a little dates here and there. He eventually started bringing her to races. So she takes Dominic and Nolan with her. The girls sometimes go, but out of the two of them Maia likes the races more then her sister. Guinevere doesn't understand why people like watching cars go in circles. Dominic is liking this and is quiet happy with how it's going. He's not sure how his dad likes it, but that isn't one of his main concerns. Nolan was shocked when Nicole had three kids placed with her. One was younger then all of them and the other two were a two years younger then Nolan and his siblings. Nolan is concerned that it could negatively effect Nicole's relationship with Brad. 'Personal Life' Nolan and his siblings were the children of a drug addict and prostitute mother. They never knew their father. Their mother died when five and they began bouncing from foster home to foster home. Nolan has a younger brother from his adoption by Nicole Braddock. He loves his siblings. They all look out for each other. Nolan is fine with her mom's relationship with Brad. The thought of an actual father doesn't scare him. He's worried that their relationship might not last following the placement of the three new kids in his mom's house. Nolan wants to protect the three kids that were placed in his mom's house. He knows his mom is going to adopt them. Siblings: Guinevere Braddock Keselowski (Sister) Maia Braddock Keselowski (Sister) Dominic Braddock Keselowski (Adopted Brother) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family